Can't Stand It
by PinkieDashieXo
Summary: Pinkie Pie has some feelings for Rainbowdash, and Rainbow doesn't feel the same way. They try to keep their friendship, but will Pinkie be okay? Will she move on or stay in love and heart broken?


**I don't know how often I will update but keep watching. (: **

"Look Pinkie Pie, you are my best friend and all but... I'm not into mares. Please understand okay?" Rainbowdash said as she placed her hoof on a sad Pinkie Pie's cheek to wipe away a tear.

Pinkie Pie's heart was broken. She thought Dashie did like her in some way. I mean the ways they called eachother wife, and how Dash would always give Pinkie Pie those flirty looks and tease her. Even when they looked into eachothers eyes and couldn't look away until some pony else broke them apart. Pinkie didn't understand. When Dashie first moved to Ponyville, about 11 months ago, Pinkie had made an effort to get to meet her. Rainbowdash was always hanging out with other ponies like Applejack. Pinkie was distant from most ponies, they teased her all the time and made fun of her. So her hair was deflated and she would mope around. The only friend she had was Twilight Sparkle. The smart, bookworm pony and Fluttershy. Fluttershy was like her sister though. She was always there for Pinkie Pie and would listen to her problems. Pinkie has waited a long time to tell Rainbowdash how she felt. This was the moment. They haven't talked in like three months when Rainbowdash dropped her as a friend because Pinkie was becoming 'obsessed' or so what Dash had said. They started talking again when Pinkie Pie painted a painting of her and Rainbowdash and it was displayed in town of Ponyville. Rainbowdash instantly found Pinkie and apologized for everything. This has happened countless times. Rainbowdash got sick of Pinkie pie being all annoying and all those hugs and then she just dropped her to go hang out with other ponies, like Rarity or even Gilda sometimes. yeah, they were friends again. And now, Pinkie didn't want to wait any longer. So she had told Rainbowdash about her feelings.

"Pinkie please... i'm really sorry about this. I feel awful." Rainbowdash had a tear in her eye.

"Dashie, no its fine. I'll be okay. I expected this to happen. I'll be fine as long as you're happy. That's all I want; all I really need is a smile right?" Pinkie made an effort of a small smile, with tears in her eyes. This started to make Rainbowdash feel really bad, she herself were depressed. This was just another stressful situation. "I got to go anyway, it's late. Mrs. Cake is gonna be wondering where I am. Bye Dashie." Pinkie lifted herself up and slowly walked away with her head down. Rainbowdash seen how hurt she was. This was heart breaking for Dash, she was her best friend but lately hasn't been a good friend. Dash quickly flew in front of Pinkie and wrapped her hooves around Pinkie's neck in a hug. Pinkie smiled and hugged back for a few seconds until Rainbowdash said goodnight and flew into the sky. Pinkie stopped and watched her leave. She gave a small smile and walked into sugar cube corner, unseen. She walked up to her bedroom and closed the door. She crawled into bed under the covers and looked at the picture of her and Rainbowdash on the stand beside her bed. She smiled yet again but tears welled up in her eyes. That night she cried herself to sleep hugging her pillow.

The next morning, Pinkie was woken up by a knock on her window. Rainbowdash! Pinkie's hair inflated, her eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she rushed over to the window.

"Morning Pinks!" Rainbowdash said as Pinkie opened the window to let Rainbowdash in.

"Dashie!" Pinkie chirped and smiled. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Aw ya'know, just was out for an early morning flight, decided to stop in." Dash smiled. "Wanna go for breakfast?" Rainbow stretched her wings and sat down.

"Nah i'm good." Pinkie trotted over to her bed.

"Okay so where do ya wanna- wait what?! You love breakfast! I mean surely you haven't eaten yet... it's early and you were just sleeping, how can you not wanna go?" Dash had a look of shock splayed across her face.

"I'm not hungry, that's all." Pinkie confided.

"Okaayy then. If you say so." Rainbow looked unsure.

Pinkie and Rainbow then spent the day together laughing and smiling. When night had fallen, Pinkie and Rainbow were taking a walk together down by the lake. Although Pinkie's pinkie sense told her somepony was watching them. She shrugged it off and kept walking. Then out of no where, 2 colts came trotting up to them. "Sup Dash?" Said the taller colt.

"Hey guys!" Dash's eyes lit up and she smiled at them.

One colt had light brown fur with darker brown mane and grayish eyes. The other was a smaller unicorn colt with blue fur and black mane. Rainbowdash trotted over to them and left Pinkie standing there.

"Who's your friend over there, Dash?" asked the taller one.

"Oh that..her name is.. Pinkie. Just one of my friends." Rainbow said in less interested way.

"Well do you and Pinkie want to come hang out with us?" Asked the smaller one.

"Well I'd love to!" Dash smiled and flew up above them waiting to go.

Tears welled up in Pinkie's eyes. Why was Dashie acting like this? She was too hurt. She walked away with her head down. None of them even bothered to ask where she was going, they were too busy talking and laughing. As Pinkie was out of view, she broke into a run into town, with hot tears running down her face. She wasn't sobbing, or crying loudly. She finally approached sugar cube corner and made her way up to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed.

"I'm done, i'm really so done with her." Pinkie mumbled, sniffling. She lay in her bed that night and thought about what to do. She really coudn't even think, she had a massive headache from crying. She fell asleep eventually.

**I apologize for this being so sucky. xP I'll try my best though to make it entertaining.**


End file.
